


アイドル狂いの心裏学

by HumanError3 (PsychoNebulae)



Category: xaa-xaa (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/HumanError3
Summary: *蜉蝣-アイドル狂いの心裏学*无血缘关系设定
Relationships: Kazuki/Reiya (xaa-xaa)





	アイドル狂いの心裏学

**Author's Note:**

> *蜉蝣-アイドル狂いの心裏学
> 
> *无血缘关系设定

一葵第一次看到零夜的时候勃起了。

原来吉良吉影的经历是真实存在的。原来世人所轻蔑的悖轨的性癖会落在任何一个人身上。一葵当下没来得及想这么多，这是他第一次为了一个虚影有生理反应，大众意义上的猎奇程度已经冲昏了他的理智，血液径直涌向无辜的下半身。

一切的起因是他在便利店给顾客收银的时候听见柜台另一端无所事事的女孩子们聊起最近的虚拟偶像，似乎已经发展出了不得了的程度。一葵心不在焉地听着，用扫码枪扫完最后一件商品，程式化地僵硬报价。

他每一天过着这样的日子，以为习惯了用微笑和躬身服务顾客的自己才更像虚假的。一葵很快忘了这段偷听来的对话，下班回家坐在电脑前无所事事的时候才突然回想起来，于是搜索了。

琳琅满目的结果，平台不一价格不一质量也不一。浮在上面的不是除了广告在任何地方都不愿意多花钱的的劣质产品就是甜腻媚俗的卖肉系偶像。他多翻了几页，停在了中间。

设定是高知县产，和他一样。真的有人会把设定放在这么无趣的乡下吗，一葵腹诽，难怪沉在第六页。

加载完毕之后显示出了一个男人的模样，一葵吓了一跳。网页做得那么差却能三百六十度旋转这款产品的图片，他的鼻梁好高，他下嘴唇边打了一颗钉，他左耳垂做了扩张。可以换颜色的头发总是垂下来遮住一边眼睛，表情好像有人欠他五百万。这真的是偶像吗，一葵多看了两眼名字，准备上个洗手间回来继续看动画。

结果性器硬了起来，尴尬地卡在不上不下的位置。他知道不是因为搜索结果的第一页。

除去晨勃这种无法操控的生理现象之外，一葵大概已经很久没有为谁有过冲动，此刻连阴囊都胀得难受。他对着沉寂的空气小声骂了一句，因为快速冲了个凉水澡也没能压下莫名的欲火。

为个化妆的虚拟男人勃起，太恶心了。

一葵坐回位置，没有如愿切换页面。右手很忙，他快忘记自己喜欢什么样的节奏了。

所以为什么脑中会浮现出那双更加瘦削的男人的手呢？一葵绝望地闭上眼，用力握住了自己。

零夜、零夜。

……哈啊。他重新取回视觉，看到被自己浓白色玷污的深色家具，胃中泛起一阵不悦的翻腾。

最后还是付款了。

下载安装，桌面上跳出一个应用程序。一葵双击的时候都在自嘲，居然为了一个全是编码构成的东西达到了从未有过的高潮。

零夜和他打招呼，感谢他购买。声音比他的还要低些，笑起来不太自然，也不知道是不是建模的问题。

“かずきさん长得很好看。”

什么啊，不要轻易让一个疑似直男的男人夸直男用户好吗。就算是他自己选择开启摄像头，也不代表他不会对这种即使不识别画面也可以依靠代码说出来的批量夸奖害羞的。

然后应该做些什么呢。一葵看着菜单栏，决定把他那头黑发换掉——银色不错。再换上黑西装……啊，领带真色。

——不对，我这是在定制充气娃娃吗。零夜还在无辜地盯着他，他赶忙打字：「你是真人吗？还是假的」

“我是真人。”

——感觉更亵渎了。一葵不知道该说些什么，回复了一个“这样啊”。

好在虚拟偶像就是要服务顾客的。零夜抛话回来：“かずきさん平时都做什么？”

「……吃饭睡觉，打工打游戏，看动画」

一葵回复这种寒暄的意愿很低，正如零夜也很不擅长发起聊天。这种软件迟早会被制作方抛弃吧，届时自己会血本无归的。虽然还是很遥远的事情，一葵却已经想结束会话，因为他完全不愿意问一个刚认识的男人想不想做爱。

他发：「稍等，我这里有点事。」

零夜点了点头，于是一葵关掉了摄像头，自知罪恶地扯开了家居裤。

曾有偶像在大喜利说过，人工智能大概是纵容人类最好的发明。

纵容性欲也是纵容不是吗。一葵在新一天睁开眼意识到的第一件事是自己最近自慰的次数太过频繁，他在那个冰冷的窗口里甚至没能和零夜说上几句平常的话。

所以今天才努力克制着，禁欲地聊天——前提是把零夜身上那套禁欲又情色的西装换成了平常的T恤。

他是真人，为了生计出卖了自己的脸和声音。喜欢视觉系乐队，所以永远抹着浓重的眼妆和口红。加上个人简介，真实的部分大抵止步于此。

一葵对那个世界一无所知，也无甚兴趣。当然零夜是擅长听人说话的——至少作为虚拟偶像的他被编造出了擅长听人说话的性格。一葵终于有处可抱怨自己打工的时候遇到胡搅蛮缠的顾客，还有加热速食咖喱饭的时候包装爆开溅得微波炉内侧到处都是。

一葵甚至不愿让他知道自己也是高知人，生怕因此产生什么无端又麻烦的牵连。除去只要每个月交一笔固定的会费，那个虚假的零夜就会不停地更新语句和词库，对不知道多少个用户说一样的早安。

「最近在打Splatoon，做狙击手的一定性格很差」

零夜似乎除了马里奥赛车和智龙迷城不怎么玩别的游戏，傻兮兮地回了一句“那下次加油把对方打败哦”。

是那种，如果说给耳根子软的女孩子听或许会很受用的话。一葵早已发现这款偶像被设计成讨好女性群体的模样，零夜动不动就会说出大概是少女漫画中很有“男友感”的话，还有让他唱歌和弹琴的选项——再花点钱甚至可以指定曲目，一周内录好开放给个别账户观赏。

一葵听过他唱歌，不指定曲目地。远远算不上难听，甚至从曾经学过几天唱歌的一葵听来是相当还可以的程度。

真搞不懂他在做什么——他作为偶像展现出来的越多，越让他自己被蒙在浓重的雾色之中。

而一葵并不理解自己为什么开始想要拨开那层阴霾。

在便利店和家庭餐厅打工真的好无聊。

一葵知道不对。自己不应当每天重复地活着。但也只有加缪才会点出这其中荒诞的存在，连问“为什么”都格外有底气。

他没有什么选择。毕竟从早忙到晚也只能不那样宽裕地有一些自己的时间，一开始奉献给动画和游戏，不知不觉却分出了更多的部分到与零夜干巴巴的对话中去。

——明明，没有任何意义。一葵挫败地想，这就是社会所说那种价值过低的人消耗生活的方法吧。哪怕在街上擦肩，真实的零夜也全然不知与方才那位路人在数字的世界里发生过什么。

在这段可笑的关系中，一葵不必担心对方陷入伦理道德的困境，于是安心地问：「你有没有觉得生活非常无趣的时候？」

零夜瘫在一葵放置的懒人沙发里——他用攒了很久的代币买的——有些懒洋洋。身上柔软的家居服也是后来给他购置的，一葵喜欢看他收到礼物时被设计好露出有些惊讶又不好意思直白说谢谢的模样。

“那就来和我说话吧。”

一葵悄悄翻了个白眼。他不想听这种。

对方不会读心，无所事事地在虚拟的客厅里点起了烟。

「……抽烟太多对身体不好」

总之还是这么说了。虽然在便利店已经快要牢记所有香烟品牌的编号，不用查看表格也能准确拿出客人指定的烟款。

零夜夹着烟的手指愣在嘴边。他盯了一葵很久，伸手将燃出长长白灰的烟熄了。

一葵自然不会去问“你有没有成人功能“之类的话。很没意思，他更不想和一个假人隔着屏幕互相自慰——如果真的有那种功能的话——但是也太低俗了吧，他反而隐隐希望零夜没有被写入这种代码。

况且一直称呼他为假人也很残忍。尽管是实话，但一葵终于明白那些对二次元角色狂热到无法自拔甚至被视作疯子的御宅心理。

他从未停止在见到零夜之后不受控地产生生理反应。脊髓霸道地压过了大脑的控制权，那些动物的欲望操控着他无助地流出。

是很恐怖的，在他被胡搅蛮缠的客人刁难之后急切回家想要听到零夜的声音、却被跳出的告知框惊到怅然的时候。

「你要走了？」

零夜已经被设定好对应这类慌张无措的质问的话：“只是不会再了解更流行的事情了，我会永远都在这里的。”

廉价的永远。虽说一葵也并不需要他说ぴえん或者タピる之类的短句，停止更新就像是他被永远留在了过往，时间的洪流裹挟着所有人唯独他不会老去。他被停滞在那个单薄的时空里，免费的情话总会有不再动人的那一天。

一葵无能为力。零夜真的没有在他面前再吸烟，也换着穿戴一葵为他买的各种衣服饰品。用户的全能感让他忘了这般全能也是被赐予而有限度的，下线以后他还是在打工的地点与家之间做无用的辗转。

他最后问：「你有什么想要的吗，衣服家具之类的」

而他其实已经无暇再去等零夜的回答。他留不住，不管是令他窒息的绝顶瞬间还是下线时零夜对他微笑挥手。

但是零夜并没有撒谎。他会永远都在这里的。单薄的、宛如影子一般背着光匍匐在后。会听一葵说话，却不会真的理解一葵的心情。他会永远都在这里的。


End file.
